The return
by Sazzy.Chicago
Summary: Reupload as I deleted it. Almost four years after Erin moved away, Jay finally had a new fiancé and baby on the way but what will happen to Jay's relationship when she turns up out of the blue.
1. chapter 1

It's been three years, three years since Jay watched Erin drive away in her car and he never saw her again but now after years he was finally happy again.

"You ready to go?" Jay shouted across the lounge into the bedroom.

"Yeah" Charlotte said as she came waddling out of the bedroom.

Jay stood and laughed as she walked towards him, "what's so funny?" She asked him

"You look ridiculous"

"Well if I'm like this at six months just wait a few more and you'll have to carry me around"

"Both of you, you mean" he said kissing her.

"Yes the both of us, move let's get to work before we're late" Jay grabbed her bag and shut the door behind them both.

They walked into the bullpen and Charlotte went to sit at her desk across from Jay's, "Morning guys... I'll be back in a minute just gotta talk to Voight"

Jay knocked in the door when Antonio stood up, "Jay you may not want to go in?"

"Why?"

"Maybe just-" Jay opened the door and just stood there. There she was sat in the chair in front of Voight's desk.

"Oh. My. God" he said taking a step back

"Jay?" Erin said standing up in front of him but Jay took a few more steps back and shut the door.

Jay walked quickly back to his desk and turned around but he still heard the door open behind him, "Jay please..."

Charlotte stood and watched as Erin walked towards Jay, "I can't talk to you right now Erin"

"Jay, I needed space ok but I'm okay now and I want to talk things over with you". Erin said but Charlotte got up out of her chair and walked over to Jay putting her hand on his shoulder, "You ok?" She whispered as Erin watched.

"I'm okay. You should sit"

"I'm fine Jay" Charlotte turned her head and looked at Erin, "Hi I'm Charlotte, I don't think I have met you before. I'm Jay's partner"

"Erin, I used to be Jay's partner before I got offered a job in New York"

"More like took off and left" Jay muttered under his breath.

"Jay can we please just talk in private" Erin said again

"Erin I'm busy you know, being a detective an all"

"I know you're made but i just need you to give me time to explain"

"Well we've gotta go talk to a family downtown, let's go" he said to Charlotte but as Charlotte turned around was when Erin got the full view of her baby bump, "ah you're expecting?"

"Yeah how many weeks how?" She said turning to Jay.

"22 weeks almost... let's go. See you guys later" Jay said as they left.

Erin didn't move until she heard the gate at the bottom of the stairs, "a baby" she said

"What did you expect Erin?" Voight said as he lent up against the door frame, "he was going to wait around for almost fours years before he moved on"

"How long they been together?"

"Two and a half years, she started just under a year after you left"

"My replacement you mean"

"You were never replaced Erin, you know that. We waited as long as we could"

"Well I need to talk to Jay so I will wait in the break room" she said walking in and closing the door.

"Of course you will" Voight said.

Jay's POV

I was driving to the house we needed to go to when I saw Charlotte look at me out the corner of my eye, "I've just realised, that's Erin. Erin Erin" she said

"Yeah thats was Erin"

"What's she doing back?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!"

"You happy she's back?"

"Oh course not Char"

"You still love her" that was when I turned my head and looked at her

"Right i grieved for a very long time after Erin left but then you came along and I fell in love. There is nothing I love more than you"

"Good just checking" she said smiling grabbing my hand.

"You have nothing to worry about"

"I know, look at me. Massive ankles, massive legs and let's not forget the massive bump"

"Let's not forget you are growing our beautiful baby inside that stomach"

"Yeah I've definitely realised that" she said laughing at me rubbing her bump.

After getting to the house and realising it was empty, we drove back to the district and walked into the bullpen, "ugh I need that chair" Charlotte said sitting down in it.

I put my coat on my desk and walked to Voight's office, "What the hell is she doing back?"

"She lost her job in New York"

"So-"

"We has no where else to go"

"What about the internet... to look for another job"

"I always told Erin since she became a cop that she always had a job with me."

"Are you serious, where I work, where my pregnant fiancé works. She chose to move to New York and I moved on"

"Well she says she going to wait until you talk to her"

"Jesus Christ" I said walking out and walking into the break room.

Nobody's POV

"Just get to the point Erin, what do you want?"

"I though you would be happy to see me after three years"

"Happy... happy. Wha, how?"

"We were great together Jay, we love each other"

"No Erin I loved you and then you ripped my heart out of my chest and drove away"

"So you started dating my replacement"

"You're a real bitch Erin, what did you expect for me to welcome you with opened arms. I moved on Erin. You should too" Jay said walking away as she followed him.

Jay sat at his desk and looked over at Charlotte as Erin stood next to his desk, "go away Erin"

"Jay I need you to understand"

"Understand what, how we were happy, how you left not just me but the whole team in a mess with hundreds of cases"

"I still love you Jay"

"You're delusional Erin. You're saying this next to my fiancé, next to my fiancé whos pregnant with our child" Jay said standing up and walking away.

The next day

Erin's was sat in Voight's office waiting for him to come in. As he walked through the door, Erin was straight up with him, "I want to come back to work Hank"

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"What else am I supposed to do"

"Yes you can come back to work but on some conditions"

"What conditions?" She asked

"Leave Jay alone, as of now he is your work colleague. He had a fiancé who also works in the same department and I need all of your heads here not arguing"

"Fine. Who's my partner?"

"Antonio"

"Thanks Hank"

"Yeah now get back to work"

Erin left his office and looked around for a new desk but there was only one desk next to Jay's, "great" Erin said putting her bags down on the desk and sitting down.

Please comment or review


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Erin was back and Jay still wasn't talking to her. Jay was sat at his desk when Charlotte sat on his knee, "You alright" Jay asked

"Yeah but it's not me I'm worried about. You've hardly spoken in the past week"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"Yeah lots of cases coming through lately"

"I know" Jay grabbed her hand then Erin walked up the stairs and sat down bed to Jay.

"Anyway I'll go back to my desk"

"Yeah no offence but your a little heavy now"

"Hey... you made me this heavy remember" she said hitting his shoulder

"Sorry" he laughed.

Erin's POV

I know I chose to leave everything behind in Chicago but I still loved Jay and seeing Jay and Charlotte together just made me miss him even more. Me and Jay were good together and it was a time in our lives where we were both happy. I miss it and would do anything to have that back.

I turned my head and looked at Jay, "any new cases?" I asked but I didn't get a reply

"Jay we work together come on"

Jay wouldn't say a word to me, he just got up out of his chair and walked into the breakroom. I don't know what I'm going to do if he won't speak to me again.

Jay's POV

I still love Erin and I knew I had to tell myself that I couldn't speak to Erin. Deep down I've always loved Erin but I don't know how I could break the heart of the woman who is carrying my child. I feel bad because I want to talk to her but it's not just about me and Erin anymore, especially when other people are involved.

Maybe if I never met Charlotte then I would still be waiting to take her back but I can't ruin what I have now. It took me while to be happy again and that quickly disappeared when Erin came back to Chicago.

Nobody's POV

Voight stood in front of the board and stuck on two pictures of two guys, "Bobby Mason and Theo Smith"

"I know them two" Jay said

"Yeah from the undercover you did five years ago and they're back"

"What did they do?"

"Their whole gang were killed in a house downtown. Bobby and Theo killed them all and they are recruiting again"

"Killing their own isn't really something they do, do we know why?" Erin asked

"If they thought they had a rat then they were going to kill them all anyway" Dawson said

"Right so... Jay?"

"You want me to go undercover again, but what if they recognise me"

"They won't. We pulled the files and you didn't work with them. You work with everyone they killed"

"I guess I'll do it" Jay agreed but Erin turned her head and looked at Jay, "You think that's a good idea?"

"You never had a problem with it before you left what's your problem with it now"

"Can we get over the fact that Erin left. She's back for good. Conversation done finished" Voight said.

"Yeah" Erin and Jay both said

"Good Halstead go get dressed"

Jay stood up and put his hand out to Charlotte, "You coming?"

"Yeah of course"

"Ugh, I'm gonna go get coffees from across the street" Erin said grabbing her bag and leaving.

Jay opened the Locker and pulled out some undercover clothes and slammed the door shut, "Dammit..."

"What's up?" Charlotte asked

"I didn't want to be doing undercover this close to the baby being born. We don't know how long they will take"

"I hate you doing them more than you do but we still have three months until the baby is due and you are good enough to finish cases in less than a week"

"Yeah, I should get going" Jay said buttoning up his shirt then helping Charlotte up, "I love you"

"I love you" Charlotte said kissing him, "please be careful. You think anything is going to go wrong then you run"

"I'm always careful you don't have to worry"

"But I do worry you're my fiancé"

"I know. We should get back to the rest of the team" Jay said walking out of the break room.

As Erin gave the orders of coffees she wanted and she lent up again the wall waiting for them. She had to leave the district because she couldn't watch Jay go off to another undercover. She could remember how worried she would be before and how she would also beg him not to go. She cared about him so much and she knew she was going to worry about him until he came back safe.

Erin walked up the stairs and handed out coffee and she walked over to Charlotte pass her hers but she didn't take it and she was staring off into space, "I used to worry too you know"

"Has he been hurt before"

"A few time yeah but Jay's tough"

"Yeah i know, anyway thanks for the coffee"

"No problem, look I hope things aren't gonna be awkward. I'm sure you've heard about me"

"Not much just little bits and pieces and anyway I won't make it awkward if you won't"

"Thanks" Erin walked back to her desk and opened the files reading them. A few hours later Erin phone on her desk rung, "hello?"

"Hello it's Mike on patrol"

"Every thing ok?"

"We just found a body at a building and got told by forensics to call you"

"Have they identified the body?" This made every put their heads up

"Yeah He was spotted with three men earlier. They have been identified on CCTV as Bobby Mason and Theo Smith And also one of your detectives"

"Okay thank you We'll be at the crime scene shortly" Erin put the phone down and spun her chair around

"A body?" Charlotte panicked

"Don't worry it wasn't Jay. But he was seen on CCTV with Bobby and Theo just before a man who was also with them was killed, anyone made contact with Jay yet?"

"His line went dead, they probably destroyed his phone" Voight said

"You and Dawson go to the crime scene and no one contacts Jay until he contacts he. His cover can not be blown"

Jay's POV

As I closed the door to the hotel room I had to stay in, I let out a sigh of relief. I knew I was lucky in the fact they may have not excepted me and they could have killed me right there like the other guy. I walked into the bathroom and chucked my shirt over the rail. I stood in front of the mirror and I rubbed my fingers down the bruise on my face and then I looked in the mirror at the bruises on my stomach. I knew this was going to happen, i remember it happened before.

I sat down on the bed and pulled the phone out from the bedside table and I dialled the district, "Voight?" I heard over the phone.

"It's Halstead"

"Everything go alright"

"Well I'm not dead let's just say that"

"What the hell happened, they got you guys on CCTV"

"I didn't have much choice Voight. I didn't kill him they did"

"What else did you find out?"

"They have deliveries of drugs coming in every Thursday but I still need to find out where"

"Okay we'll keep me posted and stay safe"

"Yeah I will. Can you do me a favour Sarge?"

"What?"

"Tell Char I love her"

"Okay bye Jay" Voight put the phone down.

I put the phone down but jumped up as I heard a creak from outside the door but I could here anything else so I laid back down on the bed.

At the district

Voight walked out of his office, "I just spoke to Jay"

"Is he Okay?" Antonio asked

"Yeah he's getting information. Apparently they have drugs dropped off every week but we are yet to find out where so Jay is going to keep us posted"

"Did he say anything else?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah he said he loved you"

"Thanks Voight"

Erin spun her chair back around and tapped her fingers on the desk wishing it was her Jay still cared about.

Things get more tense next chapter. Please comment and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay had just enough strength to drag himself up the steps of the district, not before leaving the trail of blood behind him.

Earlier that day

Jay was just waking up when he rolled over in bed and saw the alarm clock, '13:00'

"Shit" Jay said knowing he had overlaid but as he rolled back over in bed he heard a massive bang from outside his bedroom and he knew it was the sound of his hotel room door. He didn't know what to do, he had no gun nothing. Everything was at the district but he didn't have enough time anyway because his door burst open and he was dragged out of bed until he landed hard on the floor, "What the hell?" He said looking up at Bobby and Theo

"We had you followed last night. Do you like to make little phone calls when you get in"

"What are you talking about?" He said defending himself.

"You were heard talking to Mr Hank Voight, Sargent of CPD intelligence unit."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"It's too late now don't you think" Bobby punched Jay in the face knocking to the ground and then Theo had a go but it was like they had planned to take it in turns and they continued hitting him until he could actually see anything anymore and all he could see was black.

A few hours later Jay pushed himself off the ground and lent up against the wall. He couldn't believe he was still alive, he was so sure they were going to kill him. As he pushed himself out the hotel room he was almost collapsing on the way but he knew it wasn't far to the district and he had to get there.

Jay had just enough strength to drag himself up the steps of the district, not before leaving the trail of blood behind him. He pushed opened the door and collapsed on the the floor as Platt ran from behind the desk to him, "get Voight now!" She shouted at one of the patrolmen

"Jay what happened?"

"They... found. Out" he said as blood spluttered out of his mouth.

Voight and the team were sat on desks looking at the board when they heard something going on downstairs but then seconds later, someone came running around the corner, "Voight, It's detective Halstead"

The team ran downstairs as fast as they could but it was Charlotte who pushed her way through the crowd of people, "Jay!" She got down on the floor next to him.

"Someone call an ambulance" she fanatically said

"They're on their way" someone shouted through.

Jay looked up and saw Erin standing in front of him but they was the last person he saw before he passed out.

At Chicago med

Everyone was sat in the waiting room when Will came through the doors, "Will?" Erin said as herself and the rest of the team stood up

"Jay's going to be ok. He has broken nose and lots of cuts and bruises. Also quite a few bruises on his abdomen but he's ok, just sleeping"

"Can I see him?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah sure"

The team sat back down while Charlotte to see him but Voight went and sat next to Erin who was tapping her foot up and down on the floor, "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"You still love him?"

"Of course I still love him" she whispered

"Does he know?"

"I don't know, I haven't told him"

"Why not?"

"Why not... he's engaged"

"Maybe just tell him Erin. Before it's too late"

It must have been at least two hours when Charlotte can back out the doors into the waiting room, "I'm going to go to our apartment and pick up some fresh clothes for Jay. Can someone stay with him?"

"Of course, take your time" Voight said before she left.

Erin got up out of her chair and looked at Jay,

"I'm going to go and see Jay"

"Okay"

Erin walked down the hall of the hospital and she stood in the door and stared at him lying in the bed broken and battered, "Hey" she lightly said

"Hi" He said back

"Can I sit?"

"Sure"

Erin sat down in the chair as he turned his head to look at her, "how you feeling?"

"Not too bad now"

"I was so worried... we were all really worried"

"What are we doing here Erin"

"What do yo-"

"I still love you Erin, of course I still love you but I had to move on. I waited months and months for you to walk through that door again but you never did"

"You know what I did Jay, I never thought I would be able to come back. That morning I saw you I can't even express how happy I was to see you"

"We can't do this Erin, I can't do it to Charlotte."

"But we want this Jay"

"I can't do it, we're supposed to be having a kid, if she finds out she'll probably take my baby away and I can't have that happen"

"I just really miss you Jay"

Jay put his hand out and Erin grabbed it, "i miss you too Erin"

Erin lent up and the bed and rested her head on her head but then Jay sat up and kissed her on the lips, "You sure?" She said as he kissed her.

"I need this Erin"

Erin kissed him back but jumped back when she heard some clear their throat but then she turned around to see it was Voight, "Hank um, you alright?"

"Yeah I just wanted to see how Jay was doing"

"Sarge look we just-"

"It's nothing to do with me just make sure this doesn't distract you from your work"

"Anyway did you find them?"

"Trails gone cold, how did this even happen?"

"They had someone follow me and they heard from outside my hotel room talking to you"

"Did you check before you went in?"

"Of course I checked, there was no one on my floor of the hotel"

"Well you are lucky they didn't kill you" Erin said

Jay sat up in bed but Jay pulled his hand away as Charlotte walked back into the room, "hey" she said

"Hey you should sit" Erin getting up from the chair

"Oh thanks Erin"

"I got you some clothes"

"Thanks, hey you should go home tonight"

"But-"

"No buts, you need to sleep in a comfortable bed. I'm still going to be there in the morning"

"Okay But I'm straight back here in the morning"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" Jay said as she lent forward and kissed him.

Erin sat back down in the chair and Voight walked towards the door, "we're gonna get back to the district and work on the case"

"Um Hank"

"Yes you can stay"

"Thanks. I think we have lots to catch up on" Erin said turning back to Jay.

It at least a few more hours and Jay and Erin were still talking, "do you know how hard it's been for me to stop myself talking to you" Jay said

"Do you know hard it's hard it's been to try and get you to talk to me"

"I'm sorry it's just Charlotte knows about me and you and I just felt like she'd have a problem with it"

"What are we gonna do then Jay?"

"I have to wait till the baby is born, I Just. She could take off and leave me and I could never see my baby again."

"Okay, just promise me we will be together again"

"I promise"

Please Comment and review


	4. Chapter 4

One month later and Jay was finally aloud to go back out into the field, but since Charlotte was now on desk duty, Jay didn't have a partner.

Voight walked out of his office and stood in front of the team, "were changed partner for now on, "Al and Kim, Ruzek and Atwater, Erin and Jay and Me and Dawson"

Erin and Jay turned their heads slightly and gave each other a little smile but not with out Charlotte noticing.

"Who's coffee run is it?" Dawson asked

"Mine and Erin's, let's go" Jay said grabbing his coat.

Erin and Jay walked into the coffee shop and ordered the coffees but as they waited Erin pulled Jay into the restroom. Jay's back pushed through the door as they kissed and stopped when his back hit the wall, "I've been needing this"

"Yeah I missed you" she kissed him again

"Charlottes going away next week, its the last time she can fly to see her mum before the baby is born"

"Your not going?"

"I said I had to work"

"Umm your place or mine?"

"Yours" Jay said kissing her running his fingers through her hair

Erin and Jay carried on kissing when she heard the barista shout for their coffees, "we should got back to the district"

"Yeah, let's get back" Jay said leaving the restroom with Erin.

Jay handed out the coffees and Erin sat down at her desk but she turned and saw Ruzek looking at her, "do you have a problem Adam"

"Do you go through a bush to get them coffees" he laughed

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your hairs all over the place" Erin lifted her phone up and looked through the screen at her hair which was stuck up on one side from Jay

"It was windy ok"

"Okay" Adam said turning back around.

Jay pulled his phone and typed on it and quickly put it away. He watched Erin as her phone pinged and she read the screen, 'close one' the text read and she peered up at him and nodded.

One week later

Erin sat up in bed and went to stand up when two arms wrapped around waist and pulled her backwards as she screamed, "Jay!"

"What... just a few more minutes"

"We're going to be late to work"

"But last night was so good" he moaned

"I know but we have a job to do and we have to keep this on the down-low"

Jay was kissing the side of her face when Erin turned to him, "I feel bad"

"Ughhh" he groaned laying back down in the bed, "Way to kill the mood Erin"

"Maybe you should end it first before we take this any further. She is your fiancé"

Jay pulled the cover off his legs and got out of bed as he grabbed his clothes, "I know I need to but I don't know how to do it"

"Well what would you rather do Jay... marry her and see me on the side whenever she's not here or you can just end it and we can be together and have our own family."

"I will do it Erin soon, but your right she still is my fiancé and I still love her as well as you"

"I know. I can wait"

"Anyway she's back tomorrow so I should probably go back to the apartment tonight and try and make it look like I have actually been there"

"Okay But right now we need to get to work"

"Yeah, let's go" Jay said as they through on their clothes.

"Same clothes really Jay?"

"I ran out... let's go" he said ushering her out the door."

Jay and Erin were late and they ran up the stairs into the bullpen, "You're late" Voight said

"Sorry Sarge, my car wouldn't work, Erin had to pick me up."

"Same clothes" he peered over

"Yeah the washer broke"

"Okay, no more being late"

"Sure sorry" Erin said sitting down.

It was only about ten minutes later when Voight came storming out his office, "open gunfire downtown, Bobby and Theo. Let's go!"

All of the team ran down the stairs grabbing their guns and vests as they went. As the cars sped towards the building but not realising One of them was up on the roof as he opened fire. As he fired his gun, bullets shattered through Erin and Jays window-screen, the car swerved out of the way and Jay jumped out but Erin didn't follow him, "Er come on!" He shouted firing at the roof but as he turned around and looked through the car he saw Erin sat there.

Jay ran around her side of the door and pulled

Open the door, "what's wrong?"

Erin dropped her hand from her stomach as Jay saw the blood which was soaking through her shirt, "Shit Erin" he pulled her out of the car and pushed his hand down on her stomach while grabbing his phone, "Voight get an ambo down here, Erin's been hit"

"What about her vest?"

"She didn't have time to put it on"

"I've called it in, just hang tight"

"HANG TIGHT... she's bleeding out"

"We got Theo and Bobby, we're coming now"

Jay pushed his other hand down on top of the other and looked down at Erin, "Erin, keep your eyes open ok"

He eyes flickered back open and she looked at him, "It was fun Jay"

"What was?"

"Seeing you again... I really missed kissing you everyday"

"Yeah well that's not over yet, you just have to stay awake. Come on Erin I can hear the sirens"

"Me too..." Erin's eyes closed and Jay picked her up off the street and ran down the road towards the sound of the sirens. Jay ran around the corner and saw Voight, "Halstead!" He shouted

"She's out. I couldn't wait any longer where's the ambo?"

"Coming around the corner, I'll stop it"

As Voight stopped the ambulance, Jay ran and placed Erin on the gurney and she was pushed into the ambulance, "she... umm... there was no exit wound"

"We got it, We'll meet you at med"

"I'll be there soon Erin!" Jay shouted as the paramedic shut the doors.

Jay stood back and watched as the ambulance drove away. He took a few more steps back until his foot hit the sidewalk. "I gotta get to med but the cars shot up"

"I'll drive, let's go" Voight said running to his car.

At Chicago med

Jay ran through the doors at Med and looked around for Erin checking every room, "where is she!" He shouted at Maggie

"Jay they took her straight to surgery"

"But She was alive?"

"Yes She was still alive when she went into surgery"

"How's longs it going to take?"

"I don't know I'll take you up to the waiting room near theatre"

"Thanks" Jay went and sat upstairs with Voight and shortly after the team joined them, "How's Erin?" Antonio asked

"She in surgery" Jay still stared at the doors

"Hey you should wash your hands"

"I'm good, it won't come off anyway. Blood stains"

"How do you know?"

"I just do" as soon as Erin said this he saw the door open and he saw Will, "Will?"

"She's okay, She's in recovery"

"Oh thank god"

"We got the bullet out but it shattered her pelvis and that's why she bled so much"

"What does that mean?"

"We fixed it but it is going to take a number of weeks to heal"

"Can I see her now?"

"Yeah come on" Will said as Jay walked behind him while the team sat down.

Adam sat down next to Kim and looked over at everyone else, "so Erin and Jay?"

"Shut up Adam" Kim said

"Hey I was just wondering what's going on"

"It's their business no one else's" Voight said

"Of course Sorry Sarge"

Jay walked into Erin rooms and sat on the bed next to her. He grabbed her hand and lifted it up, "in so happy you are okay"

"Me too" Erin said back

"How're you feeling?"

"I'll be ok, shouldn't you be getting home for Charlotte"

"Do you really think I care about that right now... I thought I lost you Erin"

"I know you did Jay, I'm sorry"

"I'm gonna do it"

"What?"

"Tell Charlotte. I just can't be away from you any longer and today has shown me that"

"Okay, just do it whenever you want because I'm not going to force you to break up with her"

"I love you Erin"

"I love you Jay" Erin said as Jay lent into kiss her.

One month later

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL HER!" Erin shouted at Jay in the breakroom

"I haven't found the right time to do it"

"Jay i know I said take your time but really, it's been weeks"

"The baby is due in a few weeks why don't I just wait"

"UGHH!" Erin screamed at him before flinging the door open and walking out of the bullpen.

Jay walked out into the bullpen and sat down, "tough day?" Antonio asked as no one else was there

"You have no idea"

"It's pretty obvious Jay"

"What?"

"Extra shifts, every coffee run, secret conversations. It doesn't take an idiot to realise you are back together."

"I've been trying to find the right time to tell her but I just don't know how"

"How long?"

"Since I was in the hospital"

"Just do it man, then you'll be happy."

At Jay's apartment

Charlotte pulled her top over her bump and went to put on pants when she felt something on the top of her leg. She looked down to see the small trickle of blood which was down the inside of her thigh, "What?" She said out loud. She didn't know what to do so she just wiped the blood away and put on her pants. She quickly grabbed her bags before leaving the apartment.

Erin's POV

I was so mad at Jay. I loved him that much I just wanted to be with him but having to leave him everyday was heart breaking for me and I don't know how much longer I can keep it up.

Nobody's POV

About an hour later, all the team were working on the case when Charlotte walked up the stairs. Jay got up and walked over to her, "hey I've been needing to talk to you" Jay said

"Yeah can it wait, I just need to talk to Voight"

"Okay sure"

Charlotte walked into Voight's office and shut the door, "how can i help?"

"I need to talk to you and I need you to be honest"

"Okay?"

"Is there something going on with Jay and Erin. I've suspected it for a while now and I just need to know"

"I really don't know Charlotte, I have always told everyone to keep their private lives to themselves" Voight knew he was lying but he had too. He looked back up at Charlotte who looked really pale, "if you want to know, I'd ask Jay... are you ok?"

"Um... yeah I just need some air" but as Charlotte stood up, her legs went from underneath her and she fell to the floor.

Jay was sat at his desk when he heard Voight, "HALSTEAD!" He shouted as the door opened and as Jay turned around he saw Charlotte on the floor.

Jay ran over and picked her up and sat her against the wall, "Charlotte?"

"I didn't think there was anything wrong" she whispered

"What are you talking about?"

As she pulled away her top, Jay saw the pool of blood which she was sitting in, "call an ambulance now"

Jay pulled off Charlottes pants and that was when he saw the baby's head, "the baby is coming"

"Ohh" She said

"I know it hurts Charlotte but you need to push, just one big push"

"Okay" Jay knew he had to be quick and as Charlotte pushed as hard as she could, he just pulled the baby out.

"Oh my god Charlotte, it's a girl"

"We've got a little girl" she cried and Jay wrapped her up and past her to Charlotte.

Jay looked down and noticed Charlotte was still bleeding but a lot more. Jay took the baby from Charlotte and past her to Erin, "I need towels"

Jay got up and ran into the breakroom and back out with towels, "there's so much blood, where's the ambulance"

"There was an accident, they can't get through"

"Dammit..." as he pushed more towels under Charlotte but he looked up at Charlotte, "Charlotte?... Charlotte!"

"Jay?" Voight questioned

"She's not breathing" Jay pulled her down on the floor and started CPR, "come on Char, you've got that little girl to think about now come on!"

Jay was doing CPR for a while but nothing was happening, "come on!" He sobbed

"Jay?" Voight said, "JAY!" He said pulling him back, "it's been too long Jay... she's gone"

"No!" Jay screamed trying again pressing harder but Voight pulled Jay away and held him back, "She's gone" he said holding on to him. Jay pushed him off and hugged onto Charlotte, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry!" He cried.

The team stood and look on at a Jay hugging the body of his fiancé and Erin stood in the doorway with his newborn daughter wiping the tears from her face.

Jay sat on the floor in a pool of Charlottes blood crying.

Please comment and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay sat in a chair at Chicago Med holding on to his daughter who was born less than an hour ago. Erin stood quite far but lent against the wall and watched him, "how is he?" Will asked walking over

"Quiet... barely said a word"

"Why don't you go sit with him"

"No, I should give him some space. He needs to come to me. You should go to him"

"Yeah. I just got off shift" Will took a step forward when Erin called him, "Do they know what happened?"

"She had an abruption, she had been bleeding for quite some time before she had the baby" Will said walking away and sitting down next to his brother.

"Hey..."

"How you doing?"

"I don't know yet. It doesn't feel like she's gone"

"I'm so sorry Jay-"

"I've heard this all before Will... there was nothing you would have been able to do right"

"No there wasn't"

"She doesn't even have a name" he looked down at her

"You don't have to do it yet. There's still time"

"Where is everyone?" Jay asked

"Every else went home apart from Voight who's getting coffee and Erin here's"

"Where?" He lifted his head and looked at Will

"She's just over there"

"I need you too hold her a minute, I'll be back" Jay said passing her to Will.

"It's ok, take your time"

Erin was watching Jay and Will when Jay was walking towards Erin with a stern look on his face, "Jay I-" Erin started to say but Jay wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder and cried, "I'm so sorry Jay"

"It's my fault, I should have told her"

Erin lifted jay's head up and looked him in the eyes, "there is not one part of this which is your fault, ok and you need to tell yourself that"

"Maybe if I drove her-"

"Did you hear me Jay, there was nothing which could have been done" she hugged him again.

Jay and Erin sat down on the chairs next to them, "I don't know what to do with her"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never looked after a baby before"

"You're gonna be an amazing dad" Erin grabbed his hand but he pulled away and stood up, "Sorry, I should get back to her"

"Jay..."

"No Erin, look at what we did. Sneaking around behind her back and now look. She's dead" he cried walking away.

Erin turned around and walked away. She felt so bad and deep down she was going to blame herself for all of this. Erin walked out of the hospital and got in her car and drove to her apartment.

Jay's POV

I sat down and took my daughter from my brother and stared at her, "I know your mom wanted to name you but she can't do that any more. I'm so sorry you are going to grow up without her there but I promise you that i will do both jobs forever".

I got up and placed her in the carrier and carried her out towards the exit but as I was about to walk through the door, I was shouted by Voight, "Where's Erin?"

"I don't know. I've got more important things to worry about"

"Has something happened?"

"Yeah the last few months I should have spent with my fiancé, I spent with Erin and Charlotte died before even having to chance to look at her daughter"

"This isn't Erin fault Jay"

"No it's not Erin's fault... it's mine" I said walking out the door to my car.

As I walked through the apartment door, I just saw all of her stuff straight away, her clothes and her bag and I just wanted it all to be gone. I walked into the nursery and placed our daughter in her crib and shut the door.

Nobody's POV

Jay walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the trash bags out of the drawer and he opened the bag he started to put everything in it of Charlottes, clothes, bags even magazines.

It took him hours till it was all gone and the apartment looked almost empty. Jay laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "I'm going to look after her Charlotte" he said before dropping off to sleep.

One week later

Charlottes funeral had happened a few days after she died, it was small but it was a time where Jay could properly say goodbye to her.

Erin walked into the district and saw all the team sat staring at nothing, "so how is everyone?" She asked

"Alright" Antonio said

"No Jay?" She looked at his desk

"No he had to take paternity leave because you know..."

"Yeah I know, anyone spoke to him?"

"Not since the funeral, he hasn't picked up my calls" Adam said.

"Give him space, he'll come to us when he's ready" Antonio said

Everyone agreed and started the case which had just come in.

Jay woke up to the sound of cries coming from next to him and as he rolled over her looked up into the Moses basket and saw his daughter awake, "good morning Elle" he said picking her up out of her basket

"I think we should have breakfast and go see all of your auntie and uncles at this district because I'm sure they miss you" Jay said to her walking out into the kitchen.

It took Jay a few hours before he was finally dressed, got Elle dressed and got her milk, changing bag and stroller set up and when he was finally sorted he made his way to the district. Jay walked to the district as it wasn't far and lifted the stroller up the steps and when he looked over he saw Platt, "Hey Jay..." she said

"Hey Trudy, can I leave the stroller down here, I can't get it up the stairs"

"Sure... Yeah" Trudy said as Jay picked Elle up and walked up the stairs leaving Trudy a little bit confused.

Antonio saw Jay as he was walking up the stairs, "Jay!"

"Hey guys, thought it was time you saw your little niece" he passed her to Antonio

"She is so cute Jay, have you finally decided on a name?"

"Yeah guys her name is Elle"

"I love it"

"It took a while but it's decided"

"Well I'm happy for you"

"Thanks. She's all I need right now" Jay said not even addressing Erin.

This chapter may be a little boring but it will pick up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three months since Elle was born and it was finally the day Jay went back to work. After he dropped Elle off at the nanny which he hated doing he arrived at the district.

He walked into the bullpen and and sat down as the team welcomed him back, "thanks guys"

Voight was on his office when everyone heard a slam behind. Erin got out of her chair and opened his door, "Everything okay?" He was standing over his desk reading a file

"Bad case this morning and no one in the damn hospital can tell anything about the victims"

"Right Tell us what the case if for and we'll sort it out"

"Okay" Voight walked out of his office and pinned up three pictures of girls, "Melissa, Daisy and Abby, 18 years old and all taken from a high school soccer game, two months ago...Melissa and Abby were found this morning and are at med but Daisy is still missing"

"Where were they found?" Jay asked

"Melissa was dumped in front of med by a car, no one saw the car and Abby walked home from where ever she was left."

"Who's spoke to the girls?" Erin asked

"No one yet, I need you and Jay to go and speak to them and I need everyone else to pull up all the CCTV footage from around the night they went missing"

Everyone split off to gather information and Jay and Erin left for med. Jay and Erin walked through the door and saw Maggie, "hey what can I do for you guys?" She said

"Two girls were admitted this morning, Melissa and Abby. We need to talk to them"

"Sure you can talk to Abby but Melissa had serious head trauma, she may not wake up"she pointed behind her

"Okay, Thanks Maggie" Jay said as they walked over into the room.

Erin walked in first and Abby was laid in bed, "Hey Abby I'm detective Erin Lindsey and this is Detective Jay Halstead-"

"Did they find Daisy?" Abby said

"No not yet do you know where she is?" Jay asked

"No we were together but we never saw where we were. It was always so dark. But she was really sick"

"Do you know what was wrong with her?" Erin asked

"..." she sat in silence

"It's really important we know what was wrong with her"

"Ugh She was pregnant" Abby blurted out

"Do you know how many months?"

"Around six I think she said"

"Okay Do you know who took you girls?"

"Daisy met this guy online and she said he would take us home but the next thing I remember is waking up in a house or something" Abby said

"Did you know his name?"

"No im sorry I can't-"

"That's Okay But it would be really good if you could tell us any information you remember" Erin said passing her card to her.

"Okay"

Jay and Erin walk out of the room and sighed, "those poor girls" Erin said

Erin and Jay walked into the bullpen and Jay grabbed the pen under the board, "So Melissa is in a coma so we couldn't talk to her but we spoke to Abby, she couldn't give us much she did tell us that Daisy is around six months pregnant"

"Did she know where they were?" Voight asked

"No she just said it was dark but they were all together" Erin said.

"Thanks guys" Erin and Jay sat down but Ruzek came running around the corner, "Adam?" Kim said

"We found some security footage of Abby, three days ago"

"Who was she with?" Dawson asked

"That's the thing, she wasn't with anyone... she was just walking down the street, no sign of bruises or anything"

"No she said she was with the girls the whole time" Erin said

"We also found out from med that last year she had a miscarriage"

"Get back to med and question that girl. It may not be triple abduction anymore" Voight said

At Chicago med

Jay ran through the doors with Erin behind him and ran into Abby's room. "Hey Ab-" Erin stopped, "she's gone"

Jay ran out the room and shouted at Maggie, "where's Abby?"

"I don't know, she was there a minute ago" Maggie said looking in

"Get security at the doors and get them to start looking for her now"

Jay and Erin started to check the floors of med but when they finally got to the top floor, jay turned around and saw her stood at the end of the hall, "Abby it's detective Halstead"

"You won't find her" she said before running off

"Erin this way" Jay ran after her and he followed her on to the roof. Jay and Erin stood in front of her with their guns out, Erin stepped forward and put her gun down, "Abby... if Daisy is really pregnant we need to know where she is"

"She doesn't deserve it... the father of her baby is my boyfriend... he said after we lost our little girl that we would be together"

"I'm very sorry that happened, but how you feel if another little baby died because Daisy couldn't be saved"

"It would have been her birthday tomorrow" She screamed

"I'm very sorry Abby but Daisy and Melissa were your friends"

"NO they always looked after each other but what about me.. whats gonna happen now"

"We are gonna save Daisy Abby but what do you thinks going to happen to you if she dies?"

"Ugh... The address is on my phone in my room..." Erin turned around and looked at Jay, "Go find her"

"Be careful"

"Always" Erin smiled at him.

Jay called the whole team to the address but he was already at the house, Jay kicked out the door and shouted around the house for Daisy and as he walked down the basement he twisted the handle of a locked door. After two times of hitting the door with his shoulder the door busted open and he saw Daisy lying on the floor, "Daisy...I'm a detective with the Chicago police department" he looked at her but she wasn't responding. Jay put an arm under her legs and back and lifted her up off the ground, "not today" he said out loud.

Jay was racing to med with Daisy in his backseat and he grabbed his phone, "Voight I found Daisy... she couldn't wait I'm taking her to med"

"I'll call ahead tell them you're coming"

"Okay" Jay put his phone down and put his foot down.

Jay's POV

I pulled her out off the car and ran through the doors of med. "Maggie!"

"In here"

I put her down and moved back, "Is she Okay? Is she breathing?" I questioned but I saw Will walk in, "I'll let you know"

I walked out of the room and took some deep breaths and when I looked the my left I saw Erin running towards me and as she got to me I grabbed her and hugged her, "I'm sorry..."

"I understand"

"No it was wrong" I said as I kissed her.

"You sure" She said through us kissing

"Yeah I'm sure" I said kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Six months later**

Erin rolled over in bed but she pulled her arm back as her skin touched other side which was freezing. She was still laid in bed when she heard crying from outside the door. She pulled herself out of the bed and saw Jay in the lounge, "Jay..."

"I don't know what's wrong with her... she has been crying all night"

"Why didn't you wake me" Jay passed Elle to Erin, "morning georg-"

"Jay's she really hot... did to take her temperature?"

"No she was freezing a few hours ago"

"Has she been sick at all?"

"Once but that just happens with babies... I should take her to med" Jay took her back from Elle.

"I'll come with you" Erin grabbed the bags from the side.

 **Will's POV**

I was checking a files on the computer when I heard crying and saw Jay out of the corner of my eye, "Jay?"

"I don't know what wrong with her... she was sick and then she has been crying for hours"

"It's ok we'll take a look. Come in here" Jay walked into the room and placed Elle down on the bed.

"Do you know whats wrong with her?" Jay panicked

"We'll do some tests, try not to panic"

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay sat down next to Elle as Will left and he grabbed Erin's hand, "Sorry for making you come with us"

"Jay we spoke about this. We are a family. You should have woke me" she kissed him

"I know" he kissed her back

It was at least a few hours before Will finally came back into the room and Elle was asleep on the bed, "what's going on?"

"Well her temp was very high at 104 but she has a slight fever"

"But She was shaking" Erin said

"That's normal with a fever but I've got you some meds' that you can give her to help the fever go down"

"Thanks Will... sorry for coming in" Jay said

"Look we get hundreds of children in the ER it's nothing new and it was a good job you brought her just to make sure it was nothing worse"

"Well we gotta get to work" Erin picked Elle up off the bed and held her in her arms.

Jay and Erin got in the car and drove to the nanny and then finally got to the district, "morning guys" Erin said said walking in with Jay.

"Jay?" Voight said

"Sorry we were at med"

"Everything alright... Erin?"

"No, Yeah Elle Just has a fever but we went to get her checked anyway"

"That's fine. Glad shes alright"

Jay and Erin were stood talking and drinking coffee in the break room, "so I wanted to talk to you... we have been together for quite a long time now and we are happy and I wanted to know if-" Jay stopped talking when Voight came in, "Jay your phone will not stop ringing"

"I'll check it out" Jay walked out to his desk and read his phone screen but when he did a look of panic came over his face, "it's the nanny"

Jay dialled the number and she picked up, "Kate it's Jay... what happened... I'm on my way"

Jay put the phone down and grabbed his coat, "VOIGHT!"

"What?" He came out of his office

"Elle passed out, she being taken to med I gotta get down there"

"Sure Go now"

Jay looked at Erin and she stood up, "stay here Voight needs you here. I'll call you" he said giving her a quick kiss before running down the stairs.

Jay got to med and saw Will, "Will you said she was ok?"

"She was okay but she has gotten worse since this morning"

"We think she has pneumonia"

"You think?"

"We are just waiting for the test results"

"I need to be with her"

"Sure, She's still sleeping"

Jay sat down in the chair and pulled out his phone.

 **Erin's POV**

I was sat talking to Antonio about the case when my phone was ringing, "Jay, what have they said?"

"They are waiting for tests but they think she had pneumonia"

"God Jay... I'm going to come down there"

"Okay I'll see you in a bit"

I put my phone down and I knocked on Hanks door, "They're saying Elle had Pneumonia. I have to get down to med"

"Yeah sure... let me know"

"Thanks Hank" I said grabbing my keys and heading downstairs.

 **The next day**

Jay woke up in the chair next to Elle's bed and he looked over and saw Erin asleep next to her on the bed. He slowly got up and went out the room. Jay was walking back with coffee when he saw Will, "Morning... do they know what wrong now?"

"Yeah she has a really bad case of pneumonia. She'll have to stay in till it clears up"

"Thanks I should get back to Erin"

"How's it going with Erin?"

"Good we're happy"

"Did you ask her?"

"No I tried and then I found out about Elle."

"Well I think you should do it"

"Yeah I'm just trying to find the right time"

Jay went back to room and sat down and looked at Erin who was still fast asleep with Elle in her arms.

 **What do you think Jay wants to ask Erin? Please comment and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you are all enjoying. short Chapter this time but two big announcements.**

Elle was sat chattering away to herself while Jay was gathering her stuff up, "how can a baby have so many toys and stuffed animals?" He questioned to himself.

He put the bag over his shoulder and picked Elle up off the bed, "let's go home miss Elle", Jay walked out of the hospital and saw Maggie on his way, "I got all the paperwork right?"

"Yep all sorted. Glad she's all better"

"Me too I did not expect for it to take as long as it did and thank you for making her first birthday amazing even though she was in the hospital"

"No problem it was lovely to see you everyday but I'm glad she is all healthy"

"Thanks again!" Jay turned around and walked out of med and to his car.

 **At the district**  
Erin walked out of the break room and sat down with coffee when Voight came out to talk to the team, "wheres Jay?"

"Elle's coming home today"

"You not want to be there?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"YES... Hank can we just get on with the case"

"Okay" Voight walked away and put all his attention on the board.

After Voight has finished talking Erin pulled out her phone and dialled Jay but it went straight to voicemail, she threw her phone down and slouched back in her chair, "Erin?" Voight called from her office

"What?"

"Come here"

Erin pulled herself from her chair and walked into his office, "do you need something?"

"What's going on with you and Jay"

"Nothing... I don't know he's just being really distant lately"

"Have you spoke to him?"

"No because I know he is trying to find the right time to end it with me and if I bring it up he will do right there and then"

"Talk to him Erin"

"Well he dropped me off this morning so he's picking me up tonight but I just don't want to lose him... again"

"Ok but just do it before he does"

"Fine" Erin turned back around and went out into the bullpen.

 **Jay's POV**

I sat down on the couch next to Elle and she looked up at me and smiled, "daaaa" she shouted at me making me laugh

"Miss Elle, I have a question to ask..." I pulled out the red box from my pocket and opened it, "Do you like this ring... I think Erin is going to love it" I closed the box as she pulled it away from me and tried to open it.

 **A few hours later**

Jay walked into the bullpen and saw Voight, "where's Erin"

"Break room"

Jay walked over and opened the door and Erin was facing the cupboard, "Look Jay I love you so much but I need you to tell me if you don't want to do this anymore..." she turned around and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you are being distant because you don't want to do this anymore and I love you and Elle so much, god I love her like she's my own-"

Jay walked over to Erin and grabbed her hands, "I don't want to end it Erin, I'm crazy about you"

"Then why haven't you been talking to me"

"I don't want to break up with you Erin... I want to marry you"

"What?" Jay saw her eyes fill up with tears as he pulled out the box, "I have been quiet because I've nervous about asking you to marry... so will you?"

"Of course I will" she grabbed the ring and slid it down her finger and jumped into Jay's arms and kissed him.

"I love you" She said

"I love you" he kissed her.

"Look I know your not Elle's biological mum but she will never get a chance to meet her mum and there's only my name on the birth certificate and obviously I will tell Elle when she is older about Charlotte but i wanted to ask you if you wanted maybe adopt Elle so she will always have one of us there in case something happens"

"Jay I would be honoured to have Elle as a daughter."

"Thank you" he hugged her.

 **One year later**

Elle was now two but Erin and Jay still weren't married. As Erin walked out of the bathroom she quickly slipped something into her pocket. Erin sat down next to Jay on the couch and fiddled with his hand, "what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Why does anything have to be wrong"

"Cause I know you Erin"

"I was just thinking how Elle is two that we-"

"You want a baby?"

"I don't know I just feel like it will be good for Elle to have a sibling and grow up with someone she can look after and play with"

"But I'm scared about what might happen!"

"Jay nothing bad is going to happen and I will be so careful"

"When do you want to try?"

"Well... erm... I kind of already am" She pulled the test out of her pocket and showed him

"What... when did you find out?"

"I just took the test"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I took three and they were all positive"

He lent forward and kissed her, "I'm so happy... but we are telling everyone as soon as possible"

"I know we do but not right now... anyway we are going to be late so move your arse from this couch Halstead"

"Ok ok" she pulled his arm and he got up from the couch.

 **Please comment and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Erin sat down on the desk and looked over at Jay, she saw his mouth move and she shook her head, "Why!" He whispered

"No!" She said back

"They should know Erin..."

"JAY...no!"

Erin and Jay turned their heads forwards and saw everyone looking at them, "Everything ok?" Antonio asked

"Fine" Erin said

"It seems like somethings going on?"

"There is" Jay quickly said

"JAY!" Erin shouted

"Ugh" Erin stood up and slammed the file on the desk, "I am pregnant!"

As soon as Erin said it they both saw smiles and filled with congratulations, "How far?" Voight asked

"16 weeks we wanted to wait until we were safe"

"Well congrats" Voight hugged Erin and shook Jay's hand, "Thanks Hank" Erin said.

Jay and Erin were home and Jay walked out of Elle's room and closed the door. Jay turned around and Erin was sat in the kitchen, "I thought we said we wasn't going to tell them yet Jay"

"For god sake Erin, you're four months and your starting to show. did you not think they noticed through the morning sickness and hormones"

"I get your point Jay but you forced that on me and I don't like to feel pressured"

"You know what Erin, do you know why I got you to tell everyone... because you are still going out there everyday with your gun in your hand being shot at and I dream at night that we are going to get separated one day and you are going to get shot and im going to lose you and our unborn child..."

"Jay?" Erin stood up but Jay just turned his back to her and walked into the bedroom.

The next morning Erin and Jay still weren't talking and he didn't wait around before taking Elle to pre-school. Erin walked out of the bedroom and realised he was gone, "I guess I'll drive myself to work" she says grabbing her keys and leaving.

Erin walked into the district and felt sick again but this time it felt different. She started to walk towards the stairs when Platt shouted her, "You alright Erin... you look a little pale"

"Yeah... yeah I'm good Trudy" Erin continued walking up the stairs till she was out of Platt's view. She finally got into the bullpen and saw Antonio on his phone and Atwater and Ruzek messing about like usual. She lent up against the wall and started taking deep breaths when Antonio looked over, "you alright Lindsey?"

Erin pushed herself off the wall and stepped forward, "Yeah...I just need-" before Erin managed to finish her sentence she collapsed to the ground.

Antonio almost fell out of his seat as he ran over and got down on the fall next to Erin, "Kevin get an ambo down here now... Voight!" He shouted as he came running out.

"Erin can you hear me?" He kept asking but she wouldn't answer, "Erin wake up" her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Antonio, "what happened?"

"You fainted... we called an ambo"

"I don't need an ambulance"

"Erin you need to go to med get checked out"

"Drive me then"

"It's too late, their already here"

Soon enough Erin was loaded into the ambulance and driven to med.

Jay's POV

I has just walked out of the door of Elle's preschool when my phone rang and I saw it was Antonio, "Toni I know I'm late but Elle was being fussy this-"

"Jay it's about Erin"

"WHAT... did something happen?"

"She walked into the bullpen this morning and collapsed"

"Where is she!"

"The ambo took her to med"

"I'm on my way now" I ran to the car and put my foot down all the way to med. I abandoned my car outside of med and ran through the doors, "Erin?" I shouted at April one of the nurses there

"In there" She pointed

I ran in and saw Erin sat up in the bed connected to machines, "Oh my god are you ok... is the baby ok"

"I'm okay I was just dizzy that's all"

"This is my fault, I should have shouted at you and-"

"Jay this was not you this is just part of pregnancy"

I kissed the top of her head as Dr Rhodes walked in, "is everything ok?" I asked

"Well Erin you have high blood pressure and you also have early signs of pre-eclampsia"

"What does that mean, is it dangerous?" Erin asked

"It can be yes and you will have to be monitored until the baby is born and there is a possibility that we will have to induce labour around 37 to 38 weeks"

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"You have to take it easy so desk duty at work from now on, no over doing it and we can give you some meds to lower your blood pressure"

"Ok thanks Connor"

"No problem, I'll get one of the nurses to bring in some paperwork and then you can go" he walked out.

I sat next to Erin on the bed and she looked at me, "when my phone rang and Antonio told me what happened I was so scared"

"You wanna know why I wasn't scared"

"Why not?" I felt confused

"Because I knew that what ever was going on that you would be here"

"Of course I would"

Erin quickly signed all the paperwork so we could get out of there. I drove back taking a left towards the apartment when Erin looked at me, "where are we going?"

"Home"

"But I want to go back to work"

"And we can go back tomorrow but right now you need to rest and we can get back to saving lives tomorrow"

"Fine but let's pick up Elle first from preschool, I want her to be at home"

"Sure we can do that" I spun the car around and went down the road toward the preschool.

It was a few hours later and I looked over at Erin who was asleep on the couch as I carried on eating my pizza but as I turned my head to carry on watching tv I heard a scream. Erin jumped up from the sofa and i grabbed my gun from the counter, "Jay?"

"Stay here" I opened the door and walked out as I checked the hallway but I couldn't see anything so as I walked further down the hallway I saw a neighbours door open, I kicked the door open with my foot and walked in, "Amelia?" I called for the neighbour and as I turned the corner I saw her sat on the floor, "You okay?" I watched as she looked past me and she screamed my name and before I knew it I felt something like a plate being hit over my head and I fell to the ground.

It took me a few seconds to stand up and grab my gun, "you okay?"

"He took my purse"

"Stay here" She nodded her head as I ran out the door but as I turned my head I heard Erin shout my name. I sprinted towards the door and kicked it down as I saw Erin and the guy stood next to her holding on to her arm, "MOVE AWAY!" I shouted

"Give me money... now"

"What?"

"I will kill her""

I cocked my gun and stepped forward, "I will not tell you again". The closer I stepped forward the more I heard Elle's cries coming from her room, "I won't tell you again" He said as he walked in that direction still holding on to Erin.

I watched him stand next to Elle's door and I could feel the anger inside of me. I looked at Erin face and she looked scared, "You want money?"

"NOW!"

"How much?"

"Everything" I stepped back and grabbed my wallet from the counted and held it out, "Cash, cards its all in there just go". He held on to Erin and pushed her forward telling her to grab the wallet. She passed it to him as he turned with his back facing out the door. Erin tried to pull herself away but I watched as he hit her around the side of the face and she fell to the ground, "Remember I know where you live, no cops or I come back" He shut the door and before I got to open the door he was gone.

I pushed the gun into my pants and got down next to Erin, "You okay?" I said lifting her head up and looking at the red marks and bruises on her face, "Mhmm" She said. I helped her stand up and pulled my phone out and called Voight and told him to get down to our apartment and I quickly hung up and managed to call the bank and cancel my cards.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked again

"I'm ok... just check on Elle"

"She's quiet, she's sleeping again. It's you I'm worried about"

"Jay my face hurts that's it"

Voight walked through the door and he looked over at me, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't even know myself"


	10. Chapter 10

It was day after the break in and Erin and Jay were at work. All Erin had done was look at the bruise on her face which had spread on most of her left side. Jay lent up against her desk and watched her stare into nothing, "why don't you go home?"

"I'm fine Jay, I'm just sat behind a desk and anyway I don't want to be alone at home"

"I know how you feel. I was going to talk to you if you maybe want to look at new apartments maybe even a house"

"But then we let him win"

"They are still looking for him but Erin I would rather let him win than him coming back and hurting you or Elle"

"Okay yeah it might be good to change"

"Okay just tell me if you want a break"

"Yes Jay I will".

Voight came out of his office and walked towards the board, "Two bodies were found this morning, 23 year old woman and her boyfriend also 23 were found dead in there apartment, looked like a robbery."

"If it's just these two with no other links then why has it been passed up here?" Antonio asked

"Because there are links... We got the guy, Gary Barnes on CCTV and he is the same guy who robbed your apartment block last night"

"What... he killed people?"

"Yeah there looked like a pretty bad struggle"

"Has he been spotted anywhere else?"

"Well apparently he went through a store this morning buying bandages and medical supplies so our guess is that he is injured... so check any hospitals and walk in centres... Jay do you wanna-"

"There is no way I'm sitting this one out, he saw our badges and guns. He knows we are cops and he knows where my family live. We are finding him."

It took at least a few hours before they found he had been at a walk in but now they had a name and address they could go looking for him. Erin was so worried as she watched Jay run out of the bullpen with the rest of the team to find him.

Jay kicked down the door and the team searched the house but it was empty, "anything?" Voight shouted

"Clear!"

"Sarge you should see this" Antonio shouted as Everyone went into the room where he was.

Jay stood with Voight and Antonio looking a a drawer full of pictures of Erin, "What the hell is this, these are picture of Erin from like 6-7 years ago" Jay said

"Erin was stalked ages ago but she never told anyone apart from me. She always felt like someone was following her and watching her" Voight said

"And it's this guy who broke into our apartment"

"Maybe He was looking for her again"

Jay turned around a kicked a load of boxes across the room, "I gotta call her". Jay pulled out his phone but she didn't answer. He called the district next and Platt answered, "Trudy I need you to check on Erin now"

"She's busy"

"What's she doing?"

"Someone came to see her, said he was an old friend and it was urgent"

"He's not an old friend, he is stalking Erin and has been for the past eight years. Get him away from her now"

"I'm on it"

Jay put the phone down and ran out of the house, "He's at the district" He said as everyone followed him. Everyone sped back to the district and ran inside but it was too late, Erin was gone.

Erin's POV

Sitting at my desk was literally the most boring thing I think I have ever done, I'm just happy I still doing my job, I was just so tried from being pregnant. I quickly walked out of the break room with my coffee as my phone rang, "Hello?"

"It's Platt, you have an old friend down here wanting to talk to you"

"Ugh I can not be bothered to walk down there just send him up"

"You sure?"

"Yeah thanks"

I walked over an grabbed some files from the cabinet but as turned around I saw someone who wasn't an old friend at all. He was stood next to my desk and was looking down at the gun in his hand, "Get away from me!" I said dropping my mug from my hand.

"But I missed you Erin"

"I don't even know who you are"

He lifted the gun up and pointed it at me" Ah but you will". I looked behind me at open door and went to run but as I turned around he ran at me and grabbed my hair, "Please..." I cried, "I'm pregnant"

"After all these years Erin, I couldn't wait any longer" He started to drag me away when I screamed but he put the gun to my head, "You scream, I'll kill the child and then your fiance"

"Okay just please, don't hurt them or my baby" He pulled me out the back door of the district and shoved me into his car.

Jay's POV

I ran through the doors of the district and up the stairs into the bullpen and I saw Platt and two patrolmen, "Where is she?" Platt turned around and looked at me

"Jay, we were too late, she's gone"

"NO NO!"I screamed swiping everything off the desk next to me, "Was it him?"

"Yeah, we... it was Jay"

I turned around and grabbed Voight, "We gotta find her... he could kill her she could lose the baby we were just at med yesterday I knew she should of stayed home"

"Jay jay jay JAY..." Voight shouted getting my attention, "We are going to find her"

Voight stood in front of everyone, "Right every single patrolmen in Chicago needs to be looking for Erin, we need CCTV of every corner of inside and outside this district and we need every address or place Barnes has to his name and get a description of Erin, him and his car out there on every single radio"

"On it" Trudy said running down the stairs.

I walked over to the desk and lifted up her gun holster and I opened every single drawer but it wasn't in there. I slammed all the drawers shut and slammed my hand on this desk, "He's got her gun"

"Does she not wear it?" Adam asked

"No because it annoys her because of her... of her... bump"

"Look Jay we are going to find her" Voight said

"What if he hurts her?"

"He won't hurt her. What do stalkers do most of the time?"

"Develop a relationship to the point where they love them and want to be with them"

"He's not going to hurt her Jay"

"You don't know that though... I gotta look for her!"

"No Jay everyone is out there but we need to find clues and anything that might tell us where he has taken her"

"Okay yeah" I wiped the tear from my eye and grabbed my gun and phone from the table and I looked over at the picture of me, Erin and Elle on her desk, "I'm going to find you Erin".

Please comment and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Day by day went by and Erin woke up again on the same bed and did what she did everyday, she got out of bed and pulled the door handle but it was locked and as she turned around and looked at the windows, she saw the bars which were across them. She looked out the window but there was nothing on that side, no house and now streets just a fence. She pulled her phone from under her bed but it still said the same thing like always, 'no signal'.

She sat back down on the bed and rubbed her bump which was now visible. "What am I going to do... come on Jay I know you'll find me" she said to herself.

At the district

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Jay shouted at everyone.

"We are looking Jay but it takes time" Voight said

"We might not have time... it's already been a month. They can't just disappear"

"No they can't do we are going to find them".

Jay walked out of the bullpen and Voight turned to Antonio, "anything?"

"Nothing at all"

"Dammit... erm did anyone check for her phone?"

"It wasn't here but it either off or there's no signal so we can't trace it"

"Keep checking, Erin's smart and she'll use that to her advantage"

"Yeah I hope so"

Erin's POV

I was laid on the bed when I heard the door unlock, "Morning!" He said walking in with food, "you hungry?"

"Not me But this one is" I rubbed my bump

"Yeah well here you go" he stood and opened the door, "can you keep it open?"

"Erin just because I love doesn't mean I trust you" he said shutting it and locking it. I laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought me acting nice would work but he's still the same, I know I couldn't get away and I already tried that and he almost beat me to death.

Jay's POV

I walked into his house and looked at all the pictures of Erin in the drawer. I missed seeing her face and I'm so worried about her. I have to come here everyday in case I manage to find something that we maybe missed that could help us find her. I can't remember the last time I had been back to our apartment and I was lucky my brother didn't mind having Elle to stay.

It was the next day and Erin was walking around the bedroom and she sat down on the floor as the door opened, "What are you doing on the floor?" Gary asked her

"I get cramp a lot"

"Yeah sorry the room isn't very big... our next house will be bigger so the baby will have a room." He put the food on the bed and turned his back, "you know I'm sick right?" Erin said

He turned his head to the side and then his body and looked at her, "What?"

"Yeah I have a condition that is dangerous for me and the baby. I get high blood pressure and I could lose the baby and I could die at any point"

"What do you do to stop it?"

"I have to take medication and I have to make sure I move around a lot to keep my blood pressure down"

"Why didn't you say?"

"I tried but..."

"Come on..."

"What?" Erin looked up at him

"Let's go for a walk, you need it" Erin slowly stood up and walked towards the door and as she went to step out, he grabbed her arm and squeezed, "if I found out you're lying-"

"I'm not I promise. Why would I lie... we are happy aren't we"

"Yeah let's go and we'll go out and get you some meds"

I walked down the stairs and slipped on my shoes which were at the door. He opened the door and looked at me, "remember what I told you"

"You know where Jay and our daughter lives yes of course i do"

"Let's go"

Erin struggled to walk down the street with Gary as he held on to her hand tightly. Erin recognised where she was, she had looked at an apartment just down the street and it was only over an hour away from the district. They walked to a shop and Gary looked at her, "you talk to anyone"

"Yes i know" they walked into the shop as he picked out what he wanted and as he walked over to grab some meds, Erin turned her head and noticed a woman looking at her for quite some time, scanning her bruised face and she watched her pull out her phone still looking her. Erin stepped forward and shook her head, "don't" she whispered standing still as Gary walked back over.

The woman watched as Erin left with Gary still with a phone in her hand. She wanted to call while she was still there but she knew she could have been putting her at more risk. As she watched them leave she switched on her phone and dialled it, "911, What your emergency?"

"I need to speak to someone about a woman who went missing last month"

"I'll put you through to your nearest district..."

The phone rang until it answered, "hello Trudy Platt here"

"Hello I need to speak to someone about a woman who went missing last month"

"Can you give me a description or a name?"

"I can't remember the name but she mid height, slim, shortish blonde brown hair, oh and she was pregnant"

"Ma'am could I ask you where you are calling from?"

"I'm calling from north West Albany and-"

"Does the name Erin Lindsey mean anything to you?"

"Yeah I think that was the name of the woman"

"Where did you see them?" Platt shouted down the phone

"I own a store, she was literally just here with another man"

"We have officers on the way now" Platt put the phone down and ran upstairs.

Platt ran into the bullpen and saw everyone apart from Jay, "what's going on?" Voight said looking up.

"A woman just called, she thinks Erin was just in her store with a guy. I've got officers on the way"

"She sure?"

"The description was perfect... where's Jay?"

"Not here. We'll go now"

Voight and Antonio ran down the stairs and to there cars and drove as fast as they could to the store.

Erin's POV

I was back sitting back in the room when all of a sudden I heard a overwhelming amount of sirens coming from down the road and I was just praying that woman has recognised me.

Nobody's POV

Antonio and Voight jumped out of the car and ran inside the store, "ma'am you called?"

"Yeah I'm positive it was her"

"Do you have CCTV footage?"

"Yeah behind to counter, come through"

They stood in front of the tv and watched as Erin walked in holding hands with Gary and they watched him shop and then leave, "Dammit?"

"What did she look like?"

"Scared, bruises like she has been beaten."

Antonio rewinded it to when Erin was looking at the woman, "What was happening here?"

"Well I knew I recognised her so I was looking at her and he walked away so I pulled my phone out but she shook her head and said don't"

"Were they in a car?"

"No they walked. I've seen him a few times this week buying stuff"

"What was he buying?"

"Diapers, baby formula and stuff like that"

"Okay thanks please call if you have anymore information" Voight said as Antonio grabbed the security footage and they headed back toward the district. "You know what he's doing right?" Voight said

"Yeah getting ready for a baby" Antonio said.

Jay ran up the the stairs and saw files everywhere and the place a mess, "what's happened?"

"Erin was spotted at a store an hour away from here" Voight said

"We're close Jay, we're going to find her"

"How do it know it was her?"

"We got footage"

"Let me watch it"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" Voight turned the screen around and played the footage. Jay watched Erin on the screen and tears dropped from his eyes at the sight of her in the arms of Gary, "she looks so scared and hurt"

"Jay we have officers going door to door within a five mile radius and checking to see if they are in one of the houses."

Jay sat down in the chair behind him and just looked at Erin in the monitor, "where are you baby!"

Please comment and review.


	12. Chapter 12

"LET ME GO!" Erin screamed pushing herself up from the bed.

"Erin you need to calm down" Maggie said

"He's gonna hurt me again... the baby!" She cried.

"Erin you are safe"

"No I'm never going to be safe!"

 **Earlier that day**

Erin was looking out of the window when the door burst open and she was grabbed by Gary, "What's going on?"

"They're trying to separate us again"

"Why don't we just stay huh, here together"

"But if they find us"

"How would they find us if you don't answer the door, they aren't going to kick it down"

"A family?"

"Yes but we need to sort some things out. I need clothes, I have changed or showered and I can't stay in that room any longer, I feel like I'm going crazy"

"You promise you want to do this"

"Why wouldn't I. Happy life, child on the way"

"I can get you clothes from the stores downtown. I'll be back soon" he kissed Erin on the cheek as he left and locked the door.

Erin took a deep breath as he left and she put her head in her hands, "What am I going to do?" She said. Erin started to walk around the house and looked for anything, keys, phone but there wasn't anything to help her. She at on the couch when he remembered the phone she had upstairs. She ran upstairs and grabbed the phone, she knew that room didn't get signal so she had to find some.

Erin ran back downstairs and as she walked into the kitchen, she noticed two bars pop up on her phone.

 **At the district**

Antonio was working through footage when his computer started beeping, he glanced over and noticed it was Erin phone, "Guys Erin's phones just turned on"

Voight shot up from the nearby desk and ran over, "dial it!"

Antonio picked up the phone and dialled it and waited from an answer.

Erin was unlocking the phone when it popped up with the district number, "hello?" She put the phone to her ear

"ERIN!"

"Oh thank god-"

"Are you alright, where are you?"

"I knew that woman called... I heard all the sirens. I'm literally 5 minutes away from the store"

"We are going to trace your phone and find you ok"

"Is Jay there?"

"No but we will get him to you."

"I have to get out of here!"

"We are coming to get you"

"No he's gonna be back soon"

Erin put the phone down and slid it into her pocket and as she turned around she walked straight into Gary who has been standing behind her the whole time, "What are you doing?"

"I was just..."

 **Jay's POV**

I was walking back from getting coffee when I saw a car speeding towards me. As I stepped back I saw Voight and Dawson and the rest of the team speed past, "What's going on?"

"Erin called the district"

I jumped in the car and we sped off towards the house they believed Erin was in.

 **Nobody's POV**

Everyone pulled up outside the house and stood in front of the door, "You, me, Dawson in the front and everyone else round back!" Voight said as the team split.

Voight looked over at Jay and saw his face, "you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Go Go Go!" Jay kicked the door down and they ran in but they noticed the over turned furniture and Jay turned around and noticed the car speeding off down the road, "Voight... he's driving"

"After him now!"

"Wait..." Jay ran upstairs and kicked down all the doors and as he got to the last door, he saw the bolt on the outside. As he slid the bolt open but as he opened the door, he saw the room was empty, "Shit..." he can downstairs and out the front door jumping in his car and following everyone else to stop the car.

Jay was soon right behind the car but it wasn't slowing down. He grabbed his radio, "Erin wasn't in the house, she must be in the car"

"We'll get him Jay" Voight said

All three cars sped over the intersection and over the road but Jay could see Ruzek and Atwater coming the other way and before everyone knew it the car swerved and flew in the air landing upside down.

Jay ran out of the car and slid on his knees looking in the car as Voight dragged Gary out of the car. Jay found the car empty and his saw Voight holding on to Gary. He stood and pushed him to the ground and held his gun to his head, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW?"

"She ran off, I-" Jay punched him around the face as Voight pulled him off, "i should kill him"

"I know but if Erin is out there and she's hurt then she needs help... get him out of here" Voight said to two patrolmen.

"Where is she Voight?" Jay said

"We will find her... someone will spot her"

 **Erin's POV**

It was my one chance to get away and I had to take it. I couldn't let him take me someone else, they never would have found me. I was trying to walk down the street but I could hardly see from all the blood. I was so close to med and I knew I have to get there, I thought he was going to kill me in that moment, I don't even know if the baby is still alive. I know I can make it, it's not far.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay, Voight and Antonio had all got in the same car to look for Erin, "I'll call the district" Antonio said

He pulled out his phone and put it too his ear, "Platt, any calls come in... yeah...where?"

Antonio put his phone down, "a woman was spotted a mile from here, they said she looked like she was covered in blood"

"Dammit!" Jay hit his hand on the dashboard as Voight spun the car around.

Erin was walking through the cars at med when she felt herself getting weaker. She finally got to the doors and she dragged herself through as everyone looked she finally walked through the second set of doors. She looked as everyone was running around and looking through files when she saw Will at the desk, "help..."she strained but no one could hear, she felt her legs go from underneath her as Will looked up from the computer.

 **Will's POV**

I was reading through files but I couldn't stop looking at my phone and wishing I would see Jay's name pop up on my screen. I walked over to the computer and switched it on but I heard a voice in front of me which I ignored at first but when I heard it again I looked up.

There she was, stood right in front of me, I could hardly recognise her, she was covered in blood, "Erin?" I walked over but I watched as her legs went from underneath her and I caught her as she crumbled to the floor, "Get me a gurney now"

"Erin where did you come from?"

"I ran... Jay, I need to talk to Jay"

"We're gonna get him here Erin... Nat get my phone and call Jay" I shouted across the room as I picked Erin up and put her on the bed. I wheeled her into the room when she grabbed my arm, "I need you to save the baby"

"We're gonna save you both".

The more people who started to walk in Erin started to panic,

LET ME GO!" Erin screamed pushing herself up from the bed.

"Erin you need to calm down" Maggie said

"He's gonna hurt me again... the baby!" She cried.

"Erin you are safe"

"No I'm never going to be safe!" She said laying back down as Will grabbed her hand.

"Erin I'm here ok"

"Please don't leave me Will"

"Never"

They started to examine Erin but it was when Maggie cut open her t-shirt that blood started pouring out, "shes got a stab wound... GET AN OR NOW!" She shouted out the doors.

Jay and everyone got to where Erin was last spotted, they pulled over and got out and Voight spotted blood on the floor, "someone was definitely bleeding" Jay searched round the corner when his phone rung, "Will?"

"Jay it's Nat you've got to get to med"

"What's going on..."

"Erin's here, she just walked in"

"I'm coming"

Jay put his phone in his pocket and ran back, "VOIGHT... she at med". Everyone jumped in the car and sped off down the road.

Jay jumped out the car at med and ran through the doors and saw Will walking back who we covered in blood, "WILL!"

"Jay-"

"Where is she?"

"Surgery..."

"Surgery what happened?"

"She was stabbed"

"Stabbed, Where?"

"In the stomach"

"The baby?"

"We don't know Jay" Jay collapsed the floor and she up against the wall, "we were too late"

"Not Jay you weren't" Will said as he got next to him and hugged him.


	13. Chapter 13

Jay slouched in the chair and stared at the door, "it's been hours" he muttered to himself

"I know. She's gonna be ok" Will said sitting next to him but Jay didn't answer.

It was at least another hour until the doctor came out, "Family of Erin Lindsey"

"Yeah that's me... I'm her fiancé"

"So Erin was touch and go at first but the surgery went well and we managed to close the wound"

"Is she ok?"

"She's still asleep and I think she will be for quite some time, she extremely exhausted and dehydrated and along with her other injuries it's going to be a long recovery process-"

"What other injuries?"

"Well she was badly beaten on multiple occasions, her Right wrist is broken she has many cuts along her arms and face and she has a fractured nose and many bad bruises which will fade. Along with the physical side she may struggle with the emotional side so she needs lots of support"

"Wait wait... what the about the baby?"

"There's some bruising on her stomach but we don't think it has damaged the baby in any way and the knife just missed the baby by a few centimetres. If she was around eight to nine months then we would have delivered but because she is only five months we need to keep a close eye on her and the baby."

"I need to see her"

"Yeah come on"

Jay followed the doctor and walked in the room and looked at Erin who was laying on the bed. He sat down next to her and cried as he looked at her fragile body, "I'm so sorry Erin. I should have found you sooner. I should have stopped him from doing this to you"

He put her hand on her bump and placed his head on the bed, "I promise Erin that no one is ever going to hurt you again"

 **Erin's POV**

I could hear someone talking but I didn't know who it was. I didn't want to wake up and maybe it would all be gone and everything would be over. I could still feel him on top of me, stabbing me on my body and I just wished it would stop.

 **Nobody's POV**

The team were sat talking when they heard screaming from down the hall, "That's Erin!" Voight said as they ran towards the room.

Jay's head shot up from the bed and heard screaming, "GET OFF ME... STOP!" She cried.

"Er, it's Jay... Erin you're safe, it's Jay" she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Jay?" She looked confused

"It's me Jay, you're safe at med"

"Where is he?" She grabbed on to Jay

"He's gone he's never going to hurt you again"

Jay sat behind Erin and held her in his arms, "it's over?"

"Yes Erin you're safe" he said hugging her as Voight and Antonio bursted through the door, "we're okay"

"You has us worried there for a minute" Voight said looking at Erin.

"Yeah sorry"

"How are you?"

"It not me I'm worried about it's the baby"

"The baby is ok, she is ok..." Jay said

"She?" Erin's eyes filled up with tears

"Yeah it's another girl, Elle gonna have a little sister"

"Where is she?"

"She's with a nanny today, Will be looking after her but he had to come back to work"

"Where is Will I want to talk to him"

"Maybe you should rest for a bit-"

"No I have to speak to him"

Voight and Antonio stood up, "We'll leave you to it and I'll get Will for you"

"Thanks Hank".

Jay was talking to Erin when Will walked in, "Hey?" He said

"Hey Will... come here"

Will walked over and Erin wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks" she said pulling back

"For what?"

"You caught me"

"Well I couldn't let my sister in law to be or my niece get injured could I" he chuckled

"Yeah but thank you for staying with me until I went into surgery, if you weren't there for then I think I would have died"

"Well I'm happy you are alive but how are you?"

"I don't know, I'm scared I guess"

Jay rubbed her arm and looked at her, "You don't need to be scared anymore Erin"

"I know but I'm scared that he is still out there"

"We got him Erin... he's never going to hurt you again"

Erin wiped her tears as she started to cry, "he thought he loved me Jay and I have to pretend that I loved him back"

"It's ok Er" Jay said as he spun round and pulled her into his chest, "it's ok I'm here now and that is never going to happen again."

Will sat down in the chair next to Erin and looked at her, "I looked at your file Erin and saw you didn't have a-"

"I know. I don't need one"

"You sure"

"You know I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit."

"Yeah ok. Me and Will will go and get

Coffee"

Jay watched as Erin rolled over in the bed as he shut the door behind him, "What the hell was that man?"

"What?" Will looked confused

"Asking her that"

"Well don't you want to know"

"Of course I want to know what he did to her!" Jay tried to keep his voice down

"It's better if we know, and for the case"

"I'll talk to her Will but not right now" They both walked away towards the cafeteria.

Erin pulled the blankets off of her and slowly got out of bed. She held onto the bed as she walked across the room and let it go to walk into the bathroom. Erin stood in front of the mirror and cried as she looked at her bruised and bloody face. She sat down on the floor leaning up against the wall and rubbed her bump as she wiped her tears, "Ugh if it wasn't for you in there, I don't think i could do this anymore it your my little girl in there and you have to be ok"

 **Jay's POV**

I walked into the room and noticed the bed was empty, I walked back out into the hall and looked both ways but i couldn't see Erin.

"No no n-" I ran back in but as I opened the bathroom door Erin was just sitting on the floor, "what happened, did you fall?" I looked at the tears which were on her face

"No I just needed to sit"

I sat next to her and rubbed her arm, "What's going on Erin?"

"I looked in the mirror and every time I look in the mirror I am going to see what he did to me, I can still feel him stabbing he...How he beat me... how he tried to manipulate me... how he dragged me round like an animal... how he..." she stopped talking and I looked at her

"How He What?"

"I can't talk about Jay, I need you to understand that Okay I can't, I won't talk about with you"

"That's ok I understand that but will you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Will you talk to Natalie... she can help"

"Umm" Erin nodded her head

"Come on then let's get you back into bed and I'll get her" I lifted Erin off the floor and helped her as she climbed back into bed, "I'll get nat ok"

"Yeah ok"

I walked out of the room and let out a breath as I saw Nat stood at the nurses desk.

 **Please comment and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

"It's like I can still feel him on top of me and I don't know how to stop it. I can't tell him Nat" Erin cried

"I know you may not be able to tell him Er. But I think he already knows"

Erin watched as the nurse picked her stuff up and walked away, "Thanks that's all I need" she said walking out.

Erin rolled over in the bed and looked at Nat, "...is it over?"

"Yeah it is"

"What will happen?"

"They'll send it off and test for everything but this can also be used as evidence in the case"

"I hate it when you all talk to me like I'm a victim"

Natalie grabbed her hand and looked at her, "Erin you are a victim. You went through something for a long time which you had no control over"

"But..."

"No buts Erin, you cannot blame yourself for this"

"Will you go find Jay for me?"

"Erin, he's right outside. He hasn't left sight of this room since you got here" Natalie said as she stood up and walked out.

Jay walked in and sat down next to Erin and she put her hand. Jay slid his fingers through her hand and looked at her, "You ok?"

"I'm gonna be ok... it's really hard for me to talk about it and I can't say it but I need to know that you are still going to look at me the same"

"Erin I know Okay. You don't have to talk about it and you never have to worry about me thinking anything different about other than I love you."

Erin wiped the tears from her face and put her head back down on the pillow.

"I'm gonna go talk to Will, but I'll be back soon" Jay said as he kissed her on the head and left.

 **Three months later**

It wasn't long after Erin went home when she had to come straight back to the hospital. Erin was asleep in bed when she left something on her blanket. As she sat up she looked under and saw a pool of blood. "Shit..." Erin got out of bed and walked towards the door but she could feel the blood running down legs. She pushed the handle down on the door or pulled it open and as she pulled herself out the room she watched as she put her bloody hand print on the wall.

She walked a few steps further but as she turned the corner she collapsed to the floor.

 **Natalie's POV**

I was on my way back to see how Erin was doing when I noticed blood on the wall. I looked in Erin's room and noticed she wasn't there but as I walked down the hall I noticed the same trail of blood on the wall but it wasn't until I walked around the corner when I saw Erin lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, "ERIN!" I got down on the floor next to her and looked at her, "I need some help...NOW!" I shouted behind me at the nurses who were walking past.

"Erin can you hear me?" I watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at me, "what's happen-" but before Erin could either finish her sentence she lost consciousness.

I grabbed the gurney as it was rolled towards and we picked Erin up off the floor, "Get me bloods and an ultrasound machine now".

I pushed into a open room when I saw Will coming my way, "Will it's Erin!"

"What the hell happened?"

"I found her like this. She collapsed and she's lost a lot of blood"

I pulled the ultrasound machine towards me and pulled Erin top up over her bump. As I slid the probe against her stomach, I saw what was wrong straight away.

"Hey which OR is free?" I asked a nurse

"Two"

"We need to get her there now"

"Nat what's going on?" Will asked me

"The baby is is distress and there's an abruption. If we don't get this baby out now then we are going to lose them both"

"Let's go now!" We wheeled Erin out of the room and into the elevator.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay walked through the hospital doors with Elle in his arms and Kim and Adam were walking next to him.

"So you thinking about coming back to work?" Adam asked as they stepped into the elevator. "I'm not sure. I spoke to Erin a few months ago but she wasn't ready for me to leave her yet and went she collapsed in the apartment... I just don't know yet"

"We're all cool bro."

Every stepped out of the elevator and as Jay walked closer to the room her saw the blood on the wall and as he walked stepped in front of the door her saw more of the blood, "Hey Elle, let's go to auntie Kim for a little bit" Jay said passing her over.

He opened the door and followed the trail of blood to the bed where there was just a massive pool of blood on the bed. Jay ran out and over to the nurses desk, "wheres Erin Lindsey?"

"She's in Surgery"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHES IN SURGERY!"

"I'm sorry I've got to go, there's an emergency coming in" the nurse said running off.

"What!" Jay ran down the hall and into the elevator as Adam and Kim joined him, "what's going on?" She asked

"I don't know" he ran out of the elevator and saw Will walking through the doors, "Will I just got told that Erin is in surgery"

"Jay she lost a lot of blood and she collapsed in the hall. We don't know what happened at first but she has a severe placental abruption."

"What happened"

"Jay when we found Erin she has collapsed in the hall and lost so much blood."

"Is she dead?"

"She isn't dead but we don't know if she is going to wake up"

"What about the baby?"

Will peered over his shoulder and saw Nat, "Well meet your newborn daughter"

Tears fell from jay's eyes as he stood holding on to his tiny little newborn daughter.

 **Please comment and review**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a month and Erin still hadn't woken up from her surgery. Jay sat next to her talking to their daughter who Jay had named Saffron.

Jay was feeling tired when Will walked in and looked at him, "you need a break Jay"

"I'm good. I just need coffee"

"No you need to shower, eat and sleep. It will be no help for Saffron if you pass out from exhaustion."

"I'll shower here and borrow your clothes then but I need you to look after Saffron for a little bit."

"Yeah that's fine and I'll stay here in case Erin wakes up"

"When is she gonna wake up though Will?"

"She responding to pain, so we know it will only be a matter of time before she wakes up"

Jay left the room and make his way to the staff room when his phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear, "Hello"

"It's Voight"

"Everything alright?"

"I need you to come down here quickly"

"Erm, Okay Will is sitting with Erin so yeah I'll be there soon"

Jay walked out of the hospital and made his way towards the district. After parking his car, he walked into the Bullpen and saw everyone look at him straight away, "what happened?"

Voight stood up and looked at him, "Jay why don't you-"

"No just tell me"

"Theirs a possibility the case may not go as far as we hoped"

"What the hell are you talking about Voight?"

"If Erin doesn't wake up, she can't give evidence and with Gary's lawyer-"

"What the hell... after what he did to her, after I nearly lost my baby. You sort this out Voight... he does not get away with. I swear that if he doesn't he doesn't get put away for this, I will get rid of him myself." Jay walked out as Voight caller his name, "don't do anything stupid Jay" he said as he walked out.

 **Wills POV**

I was sat with Scarlett staring out the window when I heard murmuring, "Erin?" I sat up and places Scarlett in the Moses basket at the end of the bed. I stood and looked at Erin as he eyes opened, "Jay..."she murmured

"Erin it's Will"

"Will... where's... jay"

"He went to get some clothes"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't... what happened?" She looked over at me

"You collapsed, Nat found you. We had to rush you to surgery-"

"Did I lose the baby?" Her voice cracked

I stood up and walked to the end of the bed and slowly picked Scarlett up from the basket, "Erin I think it's time you met your daughter"

"She ok" She said as I passed her over.

"Meet your daughter Scarlett"

"Scarlett... oh my god he actually picked an amazing name" Erin laughed through her tears. She sat up in the bed and looked down at her daughter, "your beautiful... you should call Jay"

"Yeah I will" I dialled jay's phone but it went straight to voicemail so I called the district, "hey is Jay there?"

"No he just left. He's really angry... we had to tell him that the case against Gary may not go very far if Erin doesn't wake... we think he's gonna do something stupid" Antonio said

"We'll find him because Erin just woke up"

"That's great... I'll let you know about Jay"

 **Nobody's POV**

Antonio put his phone down and looked up, "we gotta find Jay"

"Who was that?" Voight said

"It was Will. Erin's awake and jay won't answer his phone"

"I know where he is, Dawson let's go"

Antonio grabbed all his stuff and walked next to Voight, "where is he then"

"The prison" Voight said looking at him.

Jay walked through the doors at the prison and up to the desk, "Can I help you?" He got asked

"I need to see Gary Barnes"

"You family?"

"Detective Jay Halstead" he showed him his badge

"Sorry the only people who can see him are family and his attorney"

"You open that door and let me or I'll break it down myself"

"You have ten minutes!"

The door buzzed open and Jay walked through, as he walked through the second door and walked and stood in front of the man who attacked his fiancé, "I got a new attorney or something?"

"Do you not recognise me?"

"No... should I?"

"I think you'd recognise my fiancé though... Erin?"

"What are you doing here?"

Jay walked closer to him and leaned on the table he was sat at, "Well you deserve the pain that she went through"

"I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"YOU DIDNT MEAN TO HURT HER... SHES IN A COMA!"

"No no I loved Erin"

"Loved... okay then I'm gonna show you what kind of pain Erin was in" Jay pushed gary from the table to the ground. As he stood back up Jay punched him round the face and he flew into the wall but Jay carried on punching him.

Antonio and Voight ran through the prison doors and up to the desk, "we need to get through right now"

"To see who"

"One of my detectives just came through here didn't he... Jay Halstead"

"Yeah... room 2" Antonio and Voight ran through the gate.

As they ran through the door, they saw Jay on top of Gary. Antonio dragged him off and held him back, "He deserves to die" Jay said pushing himself away. Voight grabbed hold of Gary as he stood up.

"Jay he will pay for what he has done, but not like this"

"I should beat him and stab him just like he did to Erin... I might never speak to her again and my daughter may never meet her mother"

"Jay Erin woke up" Antonio blurted out

"Wh... what... when?"

"Just over an hour ago"

"I... the doctors said she might not"

"I know but she did... you need to stop doing this, he will pay for what he has done but you are going to be no good to Erin or Saffron if you are in prison"

"I gotta get to the hospital... I, never mind" Jay quickly left and sped to the hospital.

 **Erin's POV**

I was sat in bed with Saffron when Jay ran through the door, "You're awake..." He ran over and kissed me

"Yeah i'm ok"

"I have waited so long to speak to you... i thought I lost you"

"Your never going to lose me Jay... We are a family" I kissed him as he laid down next to me on the bed wrapping his arms around me.

 **I decided to end this story here because I want to start another and I though it was a bit dragged on. I hope everyone enjoyed it and feel free to review and let me know if you want me to right about anything specific.**


End file.
